Looking into Shattered Dreams
by DarkFire Guardian
Summary: In a city that is seperated by the rich and strong. Gangs dominate every corner. People without freedom papers are caught and thrown into slavery. Ray with the help of Kai must stop Voltaire from killing all the children. Yaoi KaixRay R and R!
1. First day's always suck

A/n: Hello!! I've been thinking of a new plot for a new story! I think you all will like it!  
  
Ray: Hope so too, we had to get your laptop from a bunch of girls who tried to trash it, she got a 2-hour detention just for socking one of the girls in the stomach  
  
Darkfire: *nod* yeah...but the cool thing is that I tapped into my teachers computer and went on-line for a bit, right Devillin Reiko-Sama? I talked to her for a bit...okay let's begin!  
  
Warning: This is a Yaoi; if you don't like it, don't read it. Don't complain and make rude comments just because I have a different point of view and a creative mind to back it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade sadly enough BUT I do own Darkfire *hope so, she IS me* the plot, and any other random characters who I decide to pop up  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai was someone everyone wanted to be. Rich, cool, strong, handsome. *drool* But the only problem was that he never had anything to do with the rest of his school. Always sat in the back, never answered any of the questions that were directed toward him, and never talked to anyone except for Tala, who was never really at school much anyway.  
  
Kai looked out his window watching the sunrise. His grandfather owned a company, so he was never around meaning the mansion was all his for the month. 'Why was I sent here?' he thought to himself as he watched a young child be arrested right below his balcony.  
  
That too was a problem with Kai. He lived in a city where people where taken and sold into slavery and treated like trash. It was a city full of murders, rapists, drug dealers, lots and lots of gangs, and hookers. Not to mention the newest gang 'The Elementals' who are were causing a riot trying to free child slaves and take out all rival gangs.  
  
"Sir" said an old voice behind him. Kai was too old to jump at his suddenness "You need to get ready for school, I will have the limo ready in about an hour"  
  
Kai nodded and walked off the balcony towards the French doors.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai sighed and looked out the window. Placing his hand on his chin he looked on with boredom, eyeing two teens walking down the streets. One female who wore some loose black pants and a black long sleeved shirt, her hair was all in braids she eyed anyone who came close. Next to her was a male, with extremely long raven hair that went down to his ankles and was braided and his bangs held with a red bandanna. He looked like he just came in from China the way he was dressed, but it looked like he had styled it to look like a gang outfit.  
  
Kai sat down in his usual spot in the back, not paying any attention to the giggling girls all around him.  
  
The room went quiet as the door slid open. Walked in was the two teens Kai saw on the road.  
  
Everyone eyed them; the females seemed to follow the tall girl's every move. The girl quirked an eyebrow as one girl whispered to another and pointed at a scar that was visible on her neck. The girl rolled her eyes and removed the long sleeve shirt underneath was a black tank top. Everyone gasped as the long sleeve shirt was removed revealing scars that ran all over her muscular arm, some seemed to be bullet shots.  
  
The boy laughed to himself and took a seat near the back next to Kai. All of the girls followed him, even a few guys. The male seemed to have scars on his very muscular arm as well. *What...they are muscular...(blush) hey...you can't deny it right? ^_~*  
  
"Are you from the streets?" asked a girl with brown hair and big blue eyes.  
  
All of the guys groaned at the girls question "Hillary" said a boy with blue and gray hair "If he is, maybe he doesn't want to talk about it"  
  
"Well I'm sorry Tyson," said Hillary "Some of us just want to know" she said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why don't you leave him alone?" said the female "If you were from the streets would you like to be asked that?"  
  
Hillary fumed "Well I'm sorry I'm not bad ass like you, miss scar, we can ask all we want. No one is going to stop us"  
  
The girl walked over to Hillary. "Hm, your right no one CAN stop you, but if you want to survive on the streets your gonna want to look like this to survive. One minute on the streets dressed the way you are your going to get raped, mugged, shot. Hell I'm surprised I have made it this long with out being killed, coming out there with this many scars is a new record."  
  
The boy was laughing into his hand.  
  
Kai tried to ignore the little feud that was going on, but it was very rare when anyone would argue with Hillary the class rep and actually win.  
  
The boy looked over at Kai and held out his hand "Hi" he said "I'm Ray, what's your name?"  
  
Kai looked over him with his mahogany eyes "Kai Hiwatari" he said with out shaking Ray's hand.  
  
Ray smiled. His gold eyes flashing with laughter.  
  
Kai shivered the second Ray looked away. 'What the? What's wrong with me?' he asked himself  
  
The staring-down contest that was being held by the girl and Hillary was interrupted when the door slid open and a flustered looking woman came in  
  
"Take your seats class." She said walking towards her desk. The class followed her orders and sat down "I see you met our two new students today. But if you please come forward and tell us your name and where you came from"  
  
The girl and Ray walked forward. Ray stepped forward first "My name is Ray Kon" he said bowing "And I'm from outer skirts of China." The class nodded and one boy raised his hand "Did you come from the streets?" he asked  
  
"Max!" cried the teacher "That is not of our business where he come from.  
  
Ray shook his head "It's alright I don't mind. Yes I am from the streets and yes I am in a gang."  
  
The blonde haired boy name Max raised his hand again "What gang are you in?"  
  
Ray shrugged "Well I was recently in the Neko-jin gang, but now I am in the Elementals, after I was rescued from slavery" he said  
  
"Who saved you?" asked Tyson  
  
"Me" said the female "My name is Darkfire," she said looking around at all of them  
  
"What kind of name is Darkfire?" asked Hillary "Or are you trying to act cool?"  
  
Darkfire shook her head "I got the name when I was a child, I lost my parents when I was 5 and wandered the streets asking people if they knew who I was. Then one day I was captured and forced into slavery at an oil company. A terrorist group came and set the place on fire one night. I walked out of the fire covered in oil. The only person who made it out alive. The people who adopted me called me Darkfire from then on, it's even on my freedom of slavery papers." She said holding up slip of papers "Look for yourself" she flopped them in front of Hillary who scanned over them *A/n: actually I got my name a different way, you can find out of Flamedancer ch.4 in the little author note, you can look there if you haven't read it already ^_^*  
  
Hillary growled "Well where are your adoptive parents now?" she asked  
  
Darkfire shrugged "There in the Southern Hill cemetery I guess, I hope because they were there 3 years ago..." she trailed off grinning as Hillary looked away embarrassed  
  
"Settle class" said the teacher "Okay, well it's nice to meet you Ray Kon, and Darkfire...Please take a seat anywhere you like" She said as Darkfire took a seat in the far back and Ray took a seat next to Kai.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ray and Darkfire sat on top of the school roof  
  
"I see you've made some new friends Darkfire," said Ray as he leaned against the fence that stopped students from jumping off the top of the building.  
  
"I don't make friends as easy as you do" she said balancing on a chimney and stretched her arms over her head revealing her navel which was as well scared  
  
"Hm, well I don't threat them with a lighter that gives off a black flame" he said looking over at her grinning  
  
Darkfire snickered "That's not how you make friends?" she asked and jumped off the chimney and leaning on her arms against the fence "Come on were going to be late for our next class, not that I worry but you need an education more than I do."  
  
Right as Darkfire finished her sentence the bell rang "What do you have next?" she asked Ray and looked over the fence  
  
"Uh, I think History with Mr. Griffin." He said "You?"  
  
Darkfire sighed and lazily placed her chin on her arms "P.E"  
  
Ray sighed, "You better hurry, you have to run all the way down the stairs"  
  
Darkfire shook her head and crawled over the fence "No need to worry about me, but you have to run all the way to the other side of the school in about...2 minutes" she waved and jumped off the 3 story building and landed on the balls of her feet and rolled a very little ways, out of reaction she rolled to her feet. She stood straight and dusted off her shirt and pants. People stopped and stood with gaping mouths. Darkfire turned around and waved and yelled back "One minute!"  
  
Ray laughed and grabbed his backpack and pulled open the door and ran down the flight of stairs jumping the last 10 and kept running. Turning a corner he slammed into a human body, papers went flying everywhere.  
  
Ray coughed and looked up with a pain-stricken face, and blushed when he saw whom he ran into.  
  
Kai was leaning on his arms to keep from falling completely on the person he ran into. He blushed and fell over backwards when he saw it was Ray.  
  
Ray laughed and sat up leaning on his elbows "Hi" he said "Lemme help you with this..." Ray stood and helped pick up the papers.  
  
"Uh, thanks, why aren't you in class?" Kai asked picking up papers and put them in a messy pile  
  
"I'm a little late I know" Ray said when the late bell rang  
  
Kai wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing, just picking up the papers until he noticed that his hand was placed on top of Ray's. He pulled back and muttered "Sorry"  
  
Ray blushed and shook his head "No, it's okay...could you tell me where class 204 is?" he asked flipping his hair behind his shoulder  
  
Kai pointed, "Right over there down the hall"  
  
Ray beamed "Thanks" he picked up his backpack and ran towards the class but stopped and turned "What's your next class?" he asked  
  
Kai shrugged "History with you I think" Ray beamed once more.  
  
"Here I'll wait for you," he said walking besides Kai  
  
"I think the only way your walking next to me is because you won't get into trouble," Kai said grinning  
  
Ray laughed, "Damn, you found out my secret" they stepped through the office doors. Sitting in one of the chairs was Darkfire and some other female with a missing tooth and black eye. A few of Darkfire's braids were undone.  
  
Darkfire sat with her arms folded, the other was crying "I said I was sorry," She said to the girl who started bawling  
  
Kai quirked an eyebrow "What did you do?" he asked  
  
Darkfire shrugged "She was mocking me so I punched her, she pulled at my hair, then I socked her in the jaw." Ray was biting his lip as the Principal walked out shaking his head "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
Darkfire sighed "Detention, suspension, expelled?" she asked rolling her head to face the principal  
  
Kai handed the stack of papers to the secretary. She nodded and muttered a quick thank you as she flipped hair behind her ear as it came undone from her bun.  
  
The two walked out of the office as the girl with missing teeth started to wail louder and Darkfire groaned and buried her face into her hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a loud crack of lightening and everyone in the class jumped as the lights flickered. Rain poured down hard not planning to stop soon. Darkfire had walked to her last class late and took a seat next to Ray after she handed the teacher a note.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Ray looking over at her  
  
Darkfire shook her head "Nothing, but I have an in school suspension for a week." She said looking out the window "Great. Guess were walking home in the rain" Ray groaned right as the go home bell rang  
  
They stood outside under the awning and sighed, Darkfire took a step and allowed herself to be drenched by the rain. Kai had walked up behind them and quirked an eyebrow  
  
"Where do you live anyway?" he asked the soaked Darkfire  
  
"We live right at the edge of downtown in a nice little apartment complex" she said twirling around a little  
  
"Here I'll give you a ride I guess" Kai tried to stop himself 'what am I saying? I never give rides' he thought as Ray smiled 'Although I think I can make an exception for him' his mind trailed off  
  
"Really? Thank!" Ray said pulling the soaked Darkfire out of the rain.  
  
Kai smiled, he was beginning to like Ray smile. The limo pulled up and Kai crawled in followed by Ray and Darkfire dripping and grinning as the limo driver groaned at her 'wet' look.  
  
"Where to sir?" he asked putting on the heater for Darkfire as she shivered  
  
"Downtown at the Midland Apartments" Kai said as the driver turned around to look at him  
  
"But sir!" he stammered. Most people were scared to go that far into the city for fear of being killed, mugged, raped, caught and sold into slavery if they didn't have their papers.  
  
"Just drive," he said looking out the window and grinned as Ray explored the inside of the limo, it was clear he had never even touched one let alone be allowed inside of it.  
  
The driver groaned and stepped on the gas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darkfire: Hello all! Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm still trying to figure put who should be Uke and who should be Seme, which means...yep! You get to vote!  
  
Ray: Normally I'm the seme but Darkfire wants to try something different for once  
  
Kai: *grunt* make it happen soon before I kill someone  
  
Darkfire:o *yawn* okay I'm off! Hope you enjoy! And vote soon! R and R  
  
Saying of the day: You sit on your roof and you count the stars, then you discover...there is one to many damn stars to count  
  
Saying for tomorrow: An apple a day keeps the doctor away, but hey the doctor is cute forget the fruit. 


	2. Home Sweet Home is Not a Good Title

A/n: Thank you! I love you all SO much!! *Tear* you have made my days a LOT happier!  
  
Ray: So the votes are in?  
  
Darkfire: *sigh* Well I didn't get enough it was a tie, so I guess I'll leave it the way I had it Ray: Uke and Kai: Seme. But all you Ray: Seme and Kai: Uke fans I promise I'll make a story like that soon, just keep reading and keep in touch. On with the story  
  
Disclaimer: *rolls eyes* If I have to say this ONE more time I swear I will run to Tokyo and destroy the building it's made in and bring it back here and claim it as mine! *Eyes fan girls* Um...*sigh* and I'll share it with you...I guess, but you have to be nice about it.  
  
Kai: *sigh* I swear she has issues...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The limo arrived in front of a large apartment complex. The driver was looking very anxious as Kai crawled out of the limo and was followed by Darkfire and Ray.  
  
Kai looked around 'Hm, Darkfire was right. They DO live right at the edge of the city' he thought and looked around if he took a step forward he would be inside the city.  
  
The driver let out a scared cry and hit the gas. The limo took off fast almost taking Ray with it if he didn't move right at that time.  
  
Kai groaned and thought to himself 'Memo to self: Fire that driver' Kai looked up and watched as Darkfire and Ray walked up a fleet of stairs  
  
"You can come in and use our phone if you want" Ray called over. Kai nodded and followed  
  
Darkfire took a key from her pocket and unlocked the door and let Ray and Kai in first. The second she walked in there was a squeal from the top of the stairs and four little children slid from the banister followed closely by a teenage girl with long black hair that was tipped with blonde. Her silver eyes flashed as Darkfire walked in.  
  
Darkfire walked over and picked up one of the kids. "Thanks Devillin" she said smiling *that's my interpretation of ya Devillin Reiko-sama ^_^*  
  
A little girl who was sucking her thumb walked over to Kai and pulled on his shirt. Kai tried to ignore her but she was too cute with her blonde hair pulled into pigtails and glittering green eyes and extra long shirt and purple stockings. Kai finally looked down at her.  
  
She put up her arms and whispered, "Up please!" Kai smiled and reached down and picked her up. Ray was chuckling behind his fist as the little girl sized her hand up with Kai's.  
  
Darkfire smiled and looked around "Uh...where is the phone?" she asked as Devillin picked up another child and did 'Rocket ship'  
  
"Oh," she sighed, "Mariah needed it. Although I know she took it and sold it to get more drugs." Devillin rolled her eyes "Oh and the shop called before the phone was gone, your motorcycle is ready" *actually it's not MINE yet but it will be when I turn 16. My uncle left it to me before he died cause I loved to ride it so much. It's a Honda (You know the Japanese racing bike) and it's Black and silver Whoo I love that bike ^_~*  
  
There was a crash and a pink haired girl stumbled into the room. She was wearing a short pink skirt and a revealing leather black top. She groaned and fell into Ray's arms  
  
Ray steadied himself so he wouldn't fall as well "Mariah? He asked  
  
The pink haired girl looked up and giggled "OH! Ray baby!" she said burring her head into Ray's shirt. Her voice was slurred and she could barley keep her eyes open "I...was just looking for you" she said gasping and giggling at the same time "I...have a gift for...ya" she barley finished her sentence before she passed out  
  
Her Pink purse fell to the ground and do hickeys fell out everywhere.  
  
Darkfire helped Ray set her on the couch. "You know, she could probably get a job on the street looking pathetic, instead of being a damn hooker" Darkfire said unzipping Mariah's thigh length boots. She kneeled over and put all of Mariah's things back into the purse. "Brush, pad..." Darkfire trailed off and shivered as she quickly threw a box of condoms back into the purse.  
  
Devillin leaned over "Hey! The phone is back," she said ignoring the disgusted look on Darkfire's face. She quickly plugged it in "Okay you can use it now" she said  
  
Kai picked up the phone and dialed "Uh, Baltho?" he asked "Yes, it's me Kai" he said and looked over at Mariah with everyone else as she vomited all over floor, The kids all squealed "Ew! And ran into other Darkfire or Devillin's arms  
  
"What do you mean you can't get another car over here?" he asked into the phone quietly. He sighed, "Fine, but you better be there tomorrow" he said and finally hung up. He looked over at them "You don't mind if I stay here do you?" he asked writhing his hands.  
  
Ray smiled "You can stay here as long as you want" he said grinning.  
  
Kai looked over at them with gratitude. But the moment was interrupted by a loud knock.  
  
Devillin gasped and looked at the clock. "Okay kids you know what to do!" She whispered quickly and sharply, the kids all went silent and ran to Ray and Kai. Kai looked extremely confused  
  
"What are we..." he was cut off as Ray put his fingers to his lips "Come on", Ray said and picked up two of the kids. Kai picked up the other two and followed Ray as he climbed the stairs and went to a pull string that hung from the ceiling. Ray set down the two kids and pulled the string. A door opened creaking only a little  
  
There was another knock and Darkfire's voice echoed through the halls "Just a moment!" she came running down the hall and jumped a little catching the edge and shimmied into the ceiling Devillin came as well caring a cat and a bag. Ray handed a child at a time to Darkfire who pulled them into the ceiling. Kai still looked confused as Devillin handed the cat and bag to Darkfire  
  
Ray jumped up and crawled into the high room. Darkfire jumped down glad that the floor was carpeted to muffle the sound of her landing she cupped her hands and whispered to Kai "Come on I'll help you up" Kai was confused still "Ray will tell you everything as soon as you get up."  
  
Kai sighed and put his foot into her cupped hands. Darkfire grunted and hoisted him up. Ray helped pull him.  
  
Devillin looked up and whispered, "Okay guys you know to stay quiet and there is food in the bag, keep Driger quiet as well." she said referring to the white cat that pawed. They all nodded quickly and breathlessly  
  
Ray grunted and pulled the string and pulled up the door, Kai grabbed his waist and helped. The door creaked shut. Ray quickly pulled the string through the hole.  
  
They heard Darkfire and Devillin run down the stairs and answer the door.  
  
"So what's going on?" Kai whispered to Ray  
  
Ray sighed and picked up the white cat and stroked it "Well, you see these kids were child slaves, Darkfire and Devillin saved them, including me. They got freedom papers for us all, but so many people aren't supposed to be in one suite even though there is enough room, the landlord suspects that they have to many people in here and he wants to take and sell us because I have a high price on my head and children go for a lot. The landlord thinks they'll slip up and he can catch us."  
  
Kai looked over at him "But you have freedom papers"  
  
Ray shook his head "Doesn't matter, he can shred them and claim that were delirious about being free" he finished as the lights went out. Ray sighed and looked around and groped in the dark "Great, he's going a noise check. Who has the bag?" he asked. The pigtailed girl whispered "Me" she handed the bag to Ray.  
  
Ray looked around and pulled out a glow stick. He snapped it and a green light illuminated across the giant attic.  
  
"Now what is this?" a sharp voice asked.  
  
Ray gasped, "Everyone hold your breath," he said as a light shimmered though the cracks of the door  
  
"It's an attic Mr. Venca," said Darkfire dully "Can we turn the lights back on?" she asked  
  
"Not just yet" he said  
  
"Besides, we can't get up there," said Devillin "There's no ladder and no pull string, it would be impossible to get up," she said  
  
Ray grinned and whispered, "Well, impossible for HIM to get up"  
  
"Um...Ray," said one of the little boy's "I think the floor is about to give" he said and was right. The floor underneath him gave a loud creak and he fell through.  
  
Darkfire looked up quickly and caught the boy before he hit the ground. Mr. Venca whirled around after Darkfire pulled the boy behind her "What was that?" he asked and shone the flashlight into the hole the boy fell from.  
  
"I...I don't know" she stammered and passed the boy to Devillin before Mr. Venca saw him,  
  
Devillin fake gasped "Bathroom!" she squeaked and ran into a room that was right behind her.  
  
Ray padded across the dusty floor and went to a old laundry shoot  
  
Devillin looked up into the laundry shoot. "Ray! Can you reach him?" she asked breathlessly  
  
Ray grunted "Dammit" he muttered and looked at Kai "Come here!" Kai nodded and padded over  
  
"Yeah?" he asked  
  
Ray kneeled "Hold unto my legs" he said and went into the shoot on his back upside down. Kai stammered for a moment and grabbed his legs. The little boy reached out and climbed into Ray's arms  
  
Kai pulled and Ray came up allowing the boy to crawl up first into the room. Kai pulled a little too hard and Ray fell forward straddling Kai. They both blushed.  
  
"It might be termites" Said Darkfire from below. Mr. Venca opened the bathroom door. Devillin squeaked "HEY! Do you mind?" she asked  
  
Mr. Venca ignored her "You weren't doing anything" he said and looked up "Where do you keep your ladder?" he asked  
  
"Excuse me?" Darkfire asked  
  
"Get your ladder. I want to see what's up the attic  
  
Ray gasped and got off of Kai. "Come on guys" he said taking them all into a far corner and pushing the glow stick into his shirt.  
  
Darkfire growled and went off to get the ladder. She returned shortly bringing a ladder with her. She set it up at the mouth of the hole. The man crawled though followed by Darkfire and Devillin.  
  
He looked around and heard shuffling in the far corner and heard a sneeze. "What was that?" he asked  
  
Darkfire shrugged "Maybe it was a rat" she said  
  
"Don't be ridicules. Rats don't sneeze," he said walking up to every corner and shining a light into the crevasses. He looked over and saw a figure moving in the farthest corner near the window. He slowly walked towards that corner  
  
Ray held his breath as the man walked forward toward their corner. He was a little agitated that the boy who fell through the floor sneezed and Driger was moving around but he wasn't mad. Just scared, he didn't want to go back to slavery that soon.  
  
The man flashed the light into the corner, "HAH!" he yelled out  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: You know just to agitate you I could end it right here and you won't find out what happens to Ray and those poor children MWHAHA I am SO evil *dancing* So next time...THWAP!  
  
Ray: You know you didn't have to hit her THAT hard  
  
Kai: I think it's better this way instead of her being chased around by angry fan girls. Besides she looks happy *puts away crow bar*  
  
Ray: *shrug* whatever let's get this over with before she wakes up  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The man blinked a few times "What the?" he looked around and stared at the empty corner. He growled and stormed up to Darkfire "You might have got away with it THIS time, but you won't next time." He crawled down the ladder and out of the house  
  
Kai and Ray dropped the heavy black comforter. "Thank god we found this thing" Ray said doubling-over to breath.  
  
Darkfire and Devillin smiled "Thank god you survived." Said Devillin  
  
Darkfire nodded in agreement "Let's get down and eat something."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, Let me introduce everyone to you" Said Ray at the table "This is Kali" he said standing behind the girl with the pigtails. He walked behind the boy who fell through he roof "This is Kris" he said as Darkfire leaned forward to tend the cuts he got from falling. "This is Faith" he said behind another little girl who looked Asian, "And this is Gabriel, he is Faith's twin brother," he said behind an identical looking boy of Faith only with shorter hair "Oh, and this is Driger" he said picking up the white cat that was making it's way towards the pizza *yum ^_~...okay I'm hungry, so sue me*  
  
Kai smiled as the twins were finishing each other's sentences  
  
~ Represents Gabriel * represents Faith  
  
"~ Our mother" "* Named us after" "~Her Favorite" "* Saints but" "~I'm the" "*Eldest"  
  
Ray quirked an eyebrow "They get hard to understand sometimes, All I know is that Faith is the eldest by half a minute and they were born during a slave check, it was kinda disturbing watching a woman double over and give birth right then and there" he said as Darkfire nodded "As soon as she got back from the hospitable which was 2 day later she was forced to work again and the twins had to be with the mistress for a year, after that they were forced to work. They were there for 5 years before me and Devillin got them out"  
  
Devillin grinned "I still remember the look on there mother's face when she saw us take them out of there, she yelled 'Bless you and take care guardians of Kulich!' it made me feel all warm inside..." she trailed off as she noticed Darkfire's face and laughed  
  
"We found out she died after the raid, I'm guessing malnutrition or something, but a lot of people died that day come to think of it..."Darkfire trailed off and grabbed the white cat that was once again tying to get to the pizza.  
  
The children laughed and grabbed a piece of pizza leaving only small pieces for the teens.  
  
They finished and watched as Darkfire stood. "Now my dear sweet children...BATH TIME!" she cried.  
  
The children screamed and ran from the table, laughing and dodging Darkfire and Devillin who dove for them. The way the children ran in patterns looked like they practiced this.  
  
Ray flipped over his chair and grabbed Kris and flung him over his shoulder and flinched as the child flailed around trying to be freed. Kali crawled into Kai's lap and scrunched into a little ball  
  
"Protect me!" she whispered Kai laughed and picked her up "Got one!" the little girl giggled as he tickled her.  
  
Darkfire grabbed Faith and Devillin grabbed Gabriel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darkfire walked down the stairs drenched in water, the children ran past her all dressed in their night clothes laughing, Devillin Walked beside her equally drenched  
  
"From now on...they can take their OWN baths" Devillin said grabbing a towel off the banister and drying herself.  
  
Darkfire laughed as Devillin tossed the towel over her shoulder. "Okay mother-dearest" she said  
  
Kai and Ray were sitting on the couch watching the T.V as the kids ran to them  
  
"Oh no..." Darkfire said "its time for bed" The kids all groaned as they heard the word 'Bed'  
  
Kali grabbed onto Kai and gave him a hug "Nigh, nigh" she whispered and ran up the stairs  
  
"Yeah, Kai you can stay in Ray's room with Gabriel and Kris" Darkfire said as Faith peeked from behind the corner "Go to bed missy" she called without looking behind her. Faith giggled and ran to her room.  
  
"Where do you sleep?" Kai asked  
  
Devillin "We sleep on the couches, just in case." Kai nodded and walked up the stairs after Ray  
  
Darkfire quirked an eyebrow as Ray tried desperately to keep from laughing. The two teens walked into the room.  
  
Darkfire flopped onto the couch "Hm...something funny about those two being together..." she trailed off and looked up at the top of the stairs "What do you want Kris?" she asked  
  
Kris looked down at her with a teary look "I'm having one of those feelings again" he sniffled and rubbed his nose with his extra long sleeve. "Can I stay down there with you two?" he asked tears welling up in his eyes  
  
Darkfire smiled "Sure" she said as Kris walked down the steps one at a time and crawled into Darkfire's lap  
  
Darkfire wrapped her hands around him and laid down on the couch pulling the blankets over them.  
  
Devillin made herself comfy on the other couch. "Are you going to watch T.V? She asked switching off the lights  
  
Darkfire nodded "I guess" there was a soft 'click' and the T.V turned on, a bright light made Darkfire close her eyes for a second letting the bright light settle.  
  
"In other news a report from Mr. Hiwatari from 'Hiwatari Enterprises' now claims he has come up with a device that takes brain cells from human being and clones it. He also claims that the clone being will do anything it is told without complaints; his final words as he left the interview were 'This being will replace all human slaves.' This sounds quite interesting...what do you think John?"  
  
Darkfire was no longer listening; she had fallen asleep along with Devillin and Kris.  
  
The three were oblivious from the shadows moving outside the window. One was whispering orders to the other four "Did you put in the sleeping gas?" he asked, one nodded "Yes sir." "Good, Let's go"  
  
They shattered the windows making Darkfire and Devillin jump up from their sleep. But the gas was taking effect making it impossible for them to fight the four men dressed in black. One of the men bound and gagged the two and grabbed Kris from the couch  
  
Darkfire mumbled "Kris!" before she drifted to a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n Okay, I really wanted to write more, but my sister says I gotta keep the suspense up so...I guess I'll end it here  
  
Ray: You seem to be feeling better  
  
Darkfire: Yeah but I'm gonna have one hell of a bruise...sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, and I need to finish another chapter in 'Flamedancer' but school has been hell for me minus the fact I have so much going on...but I'm trying.  
  
Kai: I guess that's important. Who wants to help me kill all the girls at Darkfire's school so she can write more?  
  
Ray: I'm in  
  
Darkfire: *tear* Thanks guys ^_^ Sorry, not as much Yaoi yet but there will be! Till we meet again!  
  
Saying of the Day: At first you don't succeed...Skydiving is NOT for you  
  
Saying for tomorrow: Never buy a car you can't push. 


	3. Mission Impossible

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I got grounded and I got injured in a rumble at school...my eardrum got shattered and I can't hear anything  
  
Kai: I told you I could take those damn girls, but you told me you could handle it, all you did was break a girls nose. And to get you back they slammed the bathroom door into her head and left you there to die of loss of blood  
  
Darkfire: Yeah...but they didn't just leave me there...one of them got the nurse. But the cool thing is was they weren't allowed to go to our end of the school trip.  
  
Ray: sigh well the good thing is school is almost out so you don't have to worry.  
  
Darkfire: Thanks sniff on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: You know all ready! And I don't own Devillin Reiko-Sama  
  
The masked men ran quickly up the stairs and kicked down Ray's door. Asleep on the two beds were the two teens and Gabriele also knocked out by the gas.  
  
One of them looked at Kai "Hey!" he whispered "Doesn't he look like Voltaire's grandkid?"  
  
The other masked men looked at him "I don't think Master Kai would be over at a child sanctuary," he said "Just gag him and put him in the truck"  
  
"Hey check this out!" one of them said waving his arms wildly "It's the Neko-jin brat! The one who took out half the guards a few months back! We could make a million on him alone!"  
  
The leader nodded and said the same "Put him in the truck"  
  
Darkfire's eyes fluttered open in pain. She tried to say something but tasted the rag in her mouth and the bandanna that tied tightly around her neck. She also noticed she was in the hall closet and Devillin was tied to her back.  
  
Devillin was growling to herself about the situation they were in. She looked behind her and nudged Darkfire to make sure she was alive. There was a nudge back telling her she all right.  
  
Darkfire groaned and slumped against Devillin and felt a sharp pain in back 'My lighter!' she thought to herself. She worked it out of her pocket and handed it to Devillin.  
  
Devillin got the idea and flicked it on. A black flame shot out from the lighter and started to eat through Darkfire's ropes that bound her hands.  
  
A loud snap told Darkfire she was free. She pulled her aching and rope burned hands forward and untied her legs and untied the bandanna and finally removed the disgusting tasting rag.  
  
Devillin gave a mumbled "Hurry!" and allowed Darkfire to remove the gag. "Thanks" she said breathlessly "Now get my hands"  
  
The now free Devillin got to her feet and grabbed the door knob "Perfect" she said, "Were locked in"  
  
Darkfire groaned, "Figures. Let's kick it down" she said getting ready and grinning  
  
Devillin grinned as well.  
  
(On the other side of the door)  
  
There was a loud grunt and the door vibrated violently but didn't break down. Also there was a loud "OW" as the two girls fell and rubbed their legs. They kicked again and finally the door gave in and fell over.  
  
Darkfire looked around "Oh my..." she said quietly and looked around at the apartment, all the windows were shattered and papers were everywhere. The table and the chairs were all overturned. The couch was on its side and the T.V looked as though someone put their foot through it. She slowly walked up the stairs, Devillin close behind her. The carpet was stained with mud steps and the walls along the stairs were also stained with mud and rainwater.  
  
Darkfire slowly opened the door to Kali and Faith's room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the two girls still asleep on the bed. Devillin gasped as she opened the boy's room and saw that the room was also trashed.  
  
Darkfire sat on the bed and hugged the two girls close. The two girls were still out by the gas. Devillin pulled the sleeping Faith into her lap and sighed. Darkfire put her head on Devillin's shoulder and allowed a tear to run down her face. "I don't get it" she said, "Why did they only take the boys?"  
  
Devillin shrugged "Maybe they're biased against women. They didn't take us."  
  
Darkfire shrugged as well "Well at least we have one lead." She said looking over at Devillin  
  
"Which is?" she asked  
  
Darkfire grinned, "I stole one of the guys wallet and he has a business card...and 50 bucks! Cool!"  
  
Devillin grinned wider "Well, What does it say?"  
  
Darkfire read the card "Slave herders. Home of most durable slaves and top security. Completely impossible for jail runs! 167 Bella St." Darkfire looked up from the card "Hm, sounds like fun. Want to do what we do best?"  
  
Devillin grinned, "I'll get our gear."  
  
Darkfire and Devillin peeked around the corner and walked out from the ally  
  
Darkfire was looking at her handheld and bumped into a person "Oh I'm...oh...it's you. Never mind"  
  
Hillary growled at Darkfire "Why weren't you at school today?" she asked  
  
Hillary's friend stood on the other side of her "Yeah, why weren't you there?"  
  
Darkfire rolled her eyes "Because I don't want to endure another day of hell with you."  
  
"Oh that's rude Darkfire" she said "Yeah rude," said her friend  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone so I can think of other different ways to plot your horrible mangled death" Darkfire said and gave a one tooth grin.  
  
"Why don't you grow up Darkfire," Hillary said "Yeah, grow up"  
  
"Why don't you and the parrot leave us alone or I will be forced to use my new nylon rope on your neck."  
  
The two girls ran away as Devillin pulled out the nylon rope from her backpack.  
  
Ray's eyes opened in a snap. He sat up abruptly and looked around the room, it was brightly light and padded. Ray gave a frightful yelp and ran around the room slamming his fists against the walls trying to find an exit. He started to panic and whimper hysterically.  
  
Kai groaned and looked around and saw Ray slamming against the wall screaming "NO! PLEASE NO MORE! LET ME OUT!"  
  
Kai ran up behind Ray and pulled him down into his lap and hugged him tight and said words of comfort to him.  
  
The words weren't helping; Ray began to slam his fists into the ground until his fists began to bleed  
  
Kai couldn't take it any more; he had to shut up Ray before he drove him mad as well. He did the one thing he knew he had to do.  
  
He pressed his lips tightly to Ray's  
  
Ray fell limp into Kai's arms. Ray pulled back "What..." he said breathlessly "Was that for?"  
  
Kai grinned, "I needed to shut you up somehow" he paused and looked into Ray's golden orbs with his mahogany eyes "I knew that was something I wanted to do, and that's what you wanted you wanted me to do"  
  
Ray looked away blushing.  
  
A loud alarm went off making both of them jump.  
  
Darkfire and Devillin jumped as well  
  
"Darkfire!" Devillin whispered sharply "Wrong wire!"  
  
"Whoops" Darkfire whispered back. The alarm stopped and Darkfire went back to work. She gave a heavy sigh and picked up her pliers. She went for the black wire this time.  
  
All of the lights went out.  
  
"Whoops" whispered Darkfire. Devillin slapped her forehead  
  
"Got any gum?" Darkfire asked. Devillin nodded and placed the chewed gum into Darkfire's gloved hand.  
  
Darkfire fixed the snapped wire with the gum. The lights flickered back on and Darkfire once again went back to work "Is it just me or all of these wires seems to be dummy wires?"  
  
Devillin grunted "Lemme see" she said.  
  
Darkfire jumped off the counter and allowed Devillin up  
  
Devillin groaned "Your right they are just dummy wires...wait, what's this electric pad? Maybe if I can..." she trailed off and looked back at Darkfire "Give me your wrist watch"  
  
Darkfire grinned and took it off "Can I hear a please?" she said laughing as Devillin swiped the watch with out saying a word.  
  
Darkfire adjusted her black bandanna on her head. "What was that?" she asked  
  
Devillin wasn't listening, she was to busy hooking up the watch to the lock.  
  
Darkfire's eyes went big as she saw huge silhouette of a man in the window on the door. "Devillin" she squeaked, "Hurry!"  
  
Devillin still wasn't listening "Hah!" she whispered in triumph. The air duct opened and she slowly crawled for it. She gave a squeak as Darkfire shoved her through.  
  
She watched as Darkfire shimmied in behind her and closed the duct.  
  
Darkfire was breathing heavily and gave Devillin a 'death glare'  
  
"What?" she asked harshly  
  
Darkfire pointed out of the air duct at a man who was scratching his head and looking around the room  
  
"I told you I can't move stealthily," she said sheepishly  
  
Darkfire rolled her eyes "Come on, before we get caught. I don't want Ray going crazy."  
  
Ray paced the room still a little paranoid  
  
Kai sighed and watched Ray walk around the room "So tell me." He asked, "Why are you so scared of slavery? Were you corrupted or something?" he trailed off "If you want to tell me"  
  
Ray stopped and shook his head "I wasn't treated in THAT way but everyday was like an eternity in hell. People around me were always dying. I couldn't make friends...if I did they somehow would die the next day. For the longest time I thought everyone around me was dying because of me. People dieing in the fields, throwing up in the fields. They barely fed us. And after we were all done we had to find dead bodies put them in the wagon and then burn them. After that we were chained to the walls. It was enough to drive you mad or you were forced to kill yourself before the grim reaper stole your heart slowly...everyone wanted to die fast, not slow" Ray stopped to catch his breath.  
  
Kai twitched. That was a little too detailed for his half.  
  
Darkfire was laughing evilly to herself "And they said this was the most highest security facility in the entire city"  
  
Devillin rolled her eyes and grinned. The two dropped from the duct into a brightly lit white hall.  
  
Darkfire landed and squatted next to the door. She looked both ways down the halls and drew her gun and held it close to her chest  
  
Devillin tried to keep back laughter as Darkfire began to hum the 'Mission Impossible' theme and darted down the hall to check if anyone was coming"  
  
Devillin stood on tiptoes to look into the room "Hm..." she thought, "It looks like the main control room is weight activated 2.5 seconds on one spot will set off the entire alarm system and an entire swat team will burst in there and arrest our asses."  
  
Darkfire quirked an eyebrow and looked over at her friend "How do you know all of this?"  
  
Devillin grinned, "I took computer class and listened," she said  
  
"I listen...in gym class" Darkfire said "So how are we going to get in there?"  
  
Devillin "Well... there is one tiny flaw in their perfect security system"  
  
"Which is..."  
  
"There is another air duct over the computer" she said  
  
Darkfire looked inside the room as well "But it has alarm lasers over it"  
  
Devillin smiled "That never stopped us before..."  
  
Ray sighed and looked up "I wonder how long it's going to take Darkfire and Devillin to break us out"  
  
Kai looked over at Ray "What do you mean?"  
  
Ray shrugged "I figure those two would break us out the second they found out where we are."  
  
Kai shook his head and pulled Ray into his lap "Those two are really weird"  
  
Darkfire and Devillin sneezed at the same time  
  
"Doesn't that mean someone is talking about us?" asked Devillin  
  
"That or these small air ducts need to be cleaned" said Darkfire edging her way through the cramped duct  
  
Darkfire and Devillin finally made it over to the vent over the security room. Devillin handed Darkfire a mirror from her bag "Now place this over the second laser carefully and don't shake" Devillin said  
  
Darkfire did what she said and placed the mirror in between the lasers. The lasers bounced off the mirror and shut off. Devillin handed Darkfire a hoister and a device to help her hold Darkfire.  
  
Darkfire pulled on the hoister and slid the rope through the hoist and handed the rope to Devillin "Don't drop me" she said  
  
Darkfire jumped down from the duct and slowly fell to the ground. The rope finally caught and she swung for a few seconds before she finally straightened and went for the computer.  
  
Devillin grunted and accidentally let Darkfire to fall a few inches. There was something wrong with the rope...it was starting to slip from her gloved hands...everything seemed to be a bit heavier. Devillin pushed herself back trying to pull Darkfire up a bit more  
  
Darkfire quirked an eyebrow and looked up, trying to figure out why she was slipping every few minutes. She went back to work typing at the computer trying to unlock the doors  
  
Devillin gasped as she saw the rope half snap. There was a quiet yelp as Darkfire franticly tried not to touch the ground. Devillin pulled at the half broken rope but only snapped more. Darkfire looked up "What's going on up there?" she whispered harshly  
  
Devillin looked down and shrugged "Just keep working and don't worry about it okay?" she said  
  
Darkfire sighed and went back to work  
  
Devillin's eyes went wide as the rope finally gave. She dove for the rope catching it before Darkfire hit the ground  
  
Darkfire was breathing hard; she was 2 inches from the ground, any closer and she would have set off the alarm. "What." She breathed heavily and slowly "Are.You.DOING?"  
  
Devillin grunted as she slowly pulled Darkfire up and level to the computer  
  
Darkfire moved her arms and legs so they wouldn't go numb and hit the ground, she was also glad she was wearing her bandanna to keep the small braids from hitting the ground.  
  
Darkfire was finally level with the computer and started to type again "Hey Devillin" she called up  
  
"Yeah" she answered back  
  
"What's Kai's grandfathers name?" she asked  
  
"Voltaire...why do you ask?"  
  
"Well it says here that he's starting a new project that clones people and makes them obey all orders...but it says here that all of their attempts have failed and the people they take the brain cells from died from unknown causes...they say now they can only use male cells for these projects because they have a different stimulate then females that make them live longer and be stronger. " she paused and then gasped "There is a list of all of the cell donors...and Faith and Gabriele's mother is on it...that's how she died!"  
  
Devillin shook her head "I don't know what he's up too but we will have to find out later, hurry up okay?"  
  
Darkfire nodded and went back to work one last time. She typed in a few words and inserted a few viruses and then there was a loud "BLIP!' and everything went quiet.  
  
"I did it!" she said, "All doors should be unlocked"  
  
Devillin pulled Darkfire up "Mission accomplished?" she asked  
  
Darkfire nodded "Mission accomplished!" the two shook hands and started to crawl back down the duct "So all we need to do is find them, release all of the prisoners and go home right?"  
  
Devillin shrugged "I hope so..."  
  
Kai looked up from the sleeping Ray and looked at the door and smiled as he saw Darkfire and Devillin standing in the doorway holding Gabriele "Where's Kris?" he asked looking around  
  
Darkfire sighed and shook her head "We couldn't find him..." she trailed off as an alarm went off  
  
Ray opened his eyes and looked around and smiled "Hi, I told you they would come"  
  
Devillin put down Gabriele who ran to Ray. The two girls stood on either sides of the door and waited for it to open  
  
The door opened and walked in two men. The looked around at Kai and Ray "Why is that kid in here?" one asked as they both started to approach the two teens  
  
Darkfire and Devillin walked up behind them and tapped them on their shoulders. They turned "Hi" said Darkfire before she slammed her fist into his stomach and brought her fists hard into his neck  
  
Devillin kneed the other man in the chin and flipped him over her shoulder breaking his arm.  
  
"Come on guys we need to find Kris!" said Darkfire herding them out the door  
  
Darkfire: Sorry to leave you there but I think it's long enough,  
  
Kai: You never seem to put enough Yaoi in the first few chapters  
  
Darkfire: Sorry...I wonder if any of you noticed but I kinda swiped a little bit of 'Mission Impossible' in this chapter but I thought it was nifty...  
  
Ray: Yeah well at least your out of school...no more of those girls shiver it's weird how they are so evil  
  
Darkfire: sigh yeah well at least I'm free!! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up, but I really wasn't into for a while, I promise to update more now that's summer, guardians promise well...Till we meet again   
  
Darkfire  
  
Saying of the day: Before you say something rude about someone walk a mile in their shoes because one you're a mile away from that person AND you have their shoes!  
  
Saying for tomorrow: You can learn a lot from crayons, Some are sharp, some are pretty, some are dull, some have weird names, and all are different colors but they all have to live in the same box. 


End file.
